Words Never Spoken
by YingFaNeko
Summary: James Sunderland still has haunting memories from silent hill and goes to a coffee shop for tranquil and peace, but a waitress who works there, reminds him of a certin someone....OC


"_You said you take me there again one day…._

_But you never did….."_

~*~ -James POV

I sit at my lonely desk, burying my head in my arms. My breathing turns shallow, as I'm hyperventilating. In the back of my head, I can still hear…her…_Mary._

_ "James…James…James….James…..James…."_ her sweet sugary voice enchanted me. I ruffle my blond hair in frustration, "_James…Ja-"_Purely of trying to get that damned voice out of my head, I flip the desk over. Papers fly everywhere, books drop with a thud, I panted heavily. My bangs fly up as I breathed out a long sigh. I grab my green jacket, and head out to the only place that is tranquil to me.

The coffee shop.

~*~ -Marie POV

"I'm in for the night shift you guys!" I hung my coat in the dressing room. My co-workers smiled at me and bid me farewell as they left. It was Christmas, and they needed someone to fill in for them, I was the only one available. I work at a small, but popular coffee shop at the edge of town. A lot of teenagers and young adults come here to hang out, and drink coffee. I like working here, good pay, short hours. But, for some reason I feel like my co-workers use me so they don't have to work as much, but it's probably my fault anyway since I can't say no. Well, I've been only working here for a couple weeks, so I'm still new to this stuff.

I start putting on my café' outfit, which was a white dress shirt, a black skirt, reaching mid-thigh, black suspenders, white thigh-high socks, and black pumps. I mended the skirt to make it longer, and added more buttons to my shirt, since I actually have class compared to some people around here…. I tied my shoulder length light brown hair in a black ribbon, and went out to the main area. Not a lot of people here, obviously since its Christmas, I mean who gets coffee at 9:00 at night?! I sighed as there was only a young couple staring into their eyes sharing a small coffee, and a young man looking about my age, waiting for a waitress. Oops…I'm a waitress. I stroll over to his table, I can't lie he was a very handsome man, light brown eyes stared at me, sandy blond hair flopped onto his eyes. He had a troubling, yet calm, aura to him, like something was bothering him. I smiled,

"Can I get you anything sir?"

"Just a regular coffee, black," He said never taking his eyes off of me. He stared at me in wonder, and amazement. I began to panic because there might be something on my face. I just nodded, and scurried away to the kitchen. I began to make a new pot of coffee, as I looked at a bathroom mirror. Nope, nothing on my face, I sighed in relief. I stared in the mirror some more as I realized I looked very plain compared to most girls. Light brown hair was a mop on my head, wispy bangs fell on my forehead, and emerald eyes adorned my face. Plain. Very plain. The coffee was done, as I poured it into a mug. I carried it out to him, he looked like he never moved, or breathed. He just had his hands folded and his chin rested on top of them, staring emotionlessly at the wall. I set the coffee down, and he looked up at me, wordlessly. I smiled nervously and I backed away slowly into the kitchen. I looked out the window on the door, and he began to slowly sip the coffee, set it down, and just resumes staring at the wall. Sips, sets it down, stares at wall, to me it's a pattern. His eyes looked very troubled, and lonely….I poured a glass of tea I was making, mixed some honey, milk, and sugar. I held it with both hands and walked slowly up to him.

~*~ -James POV

The black coffee burned my tongue, I set it down and I see that girl from a while ago approaching me. She was holding a cup, of what I presumed it to be tea, and she shyly walked up to me. I watched in amusement as she began to talk,

"U-um, y-ou seemed, lonely, and, uh, I just thought, that maybe, you'd….let me sit down…..with you…..," My eyebrow raised in curiosity, I nodded, and she sat down. She spun her cup slowly, and stared down at her lap. I decided to spare her asking the first question so I started,

"Why aren't you with your family?" She suddenly looked up surprised, I couldn't help staring but she looked very similar to….._her_. Her expression saddened, as she looked away from my gaze.

"My family….doesn't like me…more like hates my guts," I raised one eyebrow…..my curiosity got the best of me.

"If you don't mind me asking, but, why?" She smiled bitterly; malice coated her tongue as she spoke,

"My mother and father wanted me to marry this "special, " she emphasized special by making quotation marks with her fingers, "guy, but obviously me being the rebellious teenager I am, ran off with this guy that I thought was better suited for me. Boy……was I wrong. He verbally, physically, and sexually abused me every day. I was too scared to go to the police, and I said if he didn't stop I would have to kick him out of my apartment. Afterwards, I went to work and then came back, and…..the whole place was completely trashed, all of my personal belongings were destroyed, and I was robbed of all my money. He left and I never saw him again. I pleaded my family to take me under their roof but all they said was a big fat "I told you so" and shut the door in my face. So now, almost broke, I'm living in a shitty apartment." She breathed out a long sigh and looked up at me, and smiled. She just told me her depressing life story, to a stranger, and can still smile about it. I sipped my coffee, and stared at her.

"Why…..," I mumbled. She titled her head slightly to the side.

"Why what?"

"How can you have gone through all of that….and still smile about it, I mean your broke and your life basically sucks, and you looked so cheerful before…." She smiled sweetly at me,

"Money's not a big problem for me, you don't need money to be happy, and about my past, why bother dwelling on the past, when you can live for today, and the future," she spoke sincerely. My eyes widened slightly. We were silent for a moment, until I realized we were the only people in the shop. She looked at her watch,

"AH! This shop was supposed to close an hour ago! I've got to get home!" She quickly got up, grabbed the coffee cups, went into the kitchen, I chuckled softly when I heard pots and pans clatter and her groan loudly. A few minutes later, she came out, dressed in her casual clothes, struggling to put a coat on. She turned to me and smiled, and walked with me to the door. She turned around to lock it, and then faced me

"Goodbye….uh..um,"

"James," Her face lit up,

"Ah, James, Goodbye James," She waved goodbye, and then suddenly run off.

"A- w-wait!" My voice didn't reach her, and her figure disappeared. I looked around and realized I didn't bring my car. In my fit of frustration and anger, I just ran out the door, and came here. I imagined in my head what it would've looked like, me mumbling to myself and storming to a coffee shop. Remembering the girl's words, I laughed at myself. I shoved my hands in my pocket, and began to walk home.

_Too bad I didn't get her name_

~*~

**So…What do you think? Good,Bad, horrible, a monstrosity that should be deleted right now? Just idea that came to my head….SO! please review C: **


End file.
